


Keep Them On

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Glasses, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Mycroft Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg realized Mycroft likes him in glasses.





	Keep Them On

Greg grumbled and adjusted the glasses on his face. Getting older wasn’t for the faint of heart, that was for sure. And now he needed glasses for reading. He’d stubbornly put it off as long as he could, but here he was. 

Sighing, he turned the page on in his book, looking up as he heard Mycroft in the doorway. The man was looking him over, taking in the new glasses. 

Greg sighed and started to take them off. 

“No. Keep them on,” said Mycroft, prowling towards him. 

Greg raised an eyebrow and set the book aside. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Mycroft moved next to him. “You look _distinguished_.”

Greg’s smiled. “I do?”

Mycroft leaned in to kiss him, dragging his fingers through Greg’s hair. 

All of Greg’s blood rushed south. Mycroft was often reticent, even in bed, so Mycroft being aggressive was… Goddamn amazing.

With a soft moan, Mycroft shoved the blankets aside and shifted into Greg’s lap, grinding down against him. 

Greg caught his hips and met his movements, opening his mouth to him, letting Mycroft lead. 

Mycroft pulled back and looked at his face again, tongue darting out. Lesser men would quail under a gaze like that from Mycroft Holmes. Greg took it as a challenge, rolling them over and pinning Mycroft’s wrists.

The man’s eyes went dark and Greg smirked, knowing exactly where all of _his_ blood had rushed to. “I wouldn’t have put off getting them so long if I'd known you’d like them this much.” 

“I do. You can take them off and ravish me now, if you wish.”

“Oh, can I?” Greg reached up to take them off, only for Mycroft to quickly reverse their positions.

“Never mind. Keep them on,” said Mycroft with a wicked smile, pinning Greg’s wrists with one hand and reaching into the end table for a pair of handcuffs.

“Oh you _really_ like them, don’t you?” Greg’s voice went breathy. 

“I do,” Mycroft voice was dark and dangerous as he secured Greg to the headboard. He pushed down his own pajama bottoms and shifted forward, tapping his cock against Greg’s lips.

Greg obediently opened his mouth, watching Mycroft as he slowly pushed his cock forward. As a bonus, with the glasses he could actually see his lover better, and it was doing nothing to dampen his own erection.

Mycroft leaned forward, bracing himself on the headboard with one hand. “You are beautiful, Gregory,” he said softly, thrusting his hips, careful not to choke him.

Greg could only moan as he held Mycroft’s gaze, sucking his cock as best he could, hands flexing in the cuffs, Mycroft’s free hand in his hair.

After just a few minutes, Mycroft pulled back and moved down the bed, taking Greg’s pants with him. Mycroft parted Greg’s thighs and kissed the head of his cock. “I am going to fuck you, Gregory.”

Greg gave an enthusiastic nod. “Yes. Please.”

Mycroft smirked and took out the lube, watching Greg’s face as he coated his fingers. “You didn’t shave today either.”

“My day off,” said Greg, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at him.

“I like it,” purred Mycroft, leaning in to kiss Greg’s throat, fingers just teasing him.

Greg groaned and spread himself wider, arching his back as he sought friction against his aching cock. Mycroft’s lips branded his skin, each kiss sending another arc of pleasure down his spine.

“I love you,” Greg gasped as Mycroft pushed his fingers into him and raised his head.

Mycroft kissed him gently. “I love you, too,” he murmured, elegant fingers stroking Greg’s cheek.

Greg moaned softly, heart aching with love, body aching with lust, no place in the world he’d rather be than helpless in Mycroft’s hands.

Shifting, Mycroft withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the bed. He lined up his cock and slowly, carefully, sank into Greg’s willing body.

“Yes,” groaned Greg, arching up against him. 

“Mine,” said Mycroft, kissing along his jaw. 

Greg’s eyes closed and he relaxed, trusting. Mycroft took him in hand, thrusting slowly. Greg drew up his knees, panting soft breaths, feeling his climax build slowly.

Mycroft reached up and released his wrists. Greg brought his hands down and cupped Mycroft’s shoulders. Mycroft kissed him deeply, moving with perfect assurance.

No matter the bliss, it wasn’t going to last long, especially not with Mycroft’s ability to know exactly what Greg needed. Greg groaned and spilled over Mycroft’s hand, holding his lover close.

Mycroft raised his head and watched Greg’s face as he thrust fast, keeping his eyes on Greg’s face until the last possible moment, then coming with a soft groan of his own.

They lay panting in one another's arms. Mycroft reached up and carefully removed Greg’s glasses, laying them on the side table. “Now you can take them off,” he murmured.

Greg kissed him gently. “Guess I’ll have to wear them more often.”

“You’re going to be terribly distracting.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for Greg in glasses fic and here we are
> 
> Much thanks to theartstudentyouhate and lmirandas for reading along
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
